bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
|place = 3/18 |challenges = 16 |votesagainst = 10 |days = 39 |season2 = 8 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 13/24 |challenges2 = 7 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 24 |image3 = |season3 = 20 |tribes3 = |place3 = Sole Survivor |challenges3 = 8 |votesagainst3 = 0 |days3 = 39 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 102 |tribalwins = 20 |individualwins = 11 |totalchallengewins = 31 |totalvotes = 16}} is a contestant from and , and the winner of ! Survivor: Viti Levu Bio Name (Age): Christopher Blueu (19) Timezone: EST What makes you triggered?: Danielle, do you think i"m deaf? Why were you talking about me when I was five feet away from you? And now all of a sudden YOU'RE the victim. Go find someone who's going to listen to your victim world today, cause I'm DONE. You don't want to argue with me Danielle, because let me tell you something, I'll rip you apart in 30 seconds. You'd be crying so hard you won't be able to get yourself back. Everywhere you go, "POOR ME", "EVERYONE'S PICKING ON ME", yet you play two sides, but then you turn around with that big ugly grin on your face and act like you're going to win EVERYTHING. and I have news for you sister, YOU'RE NOT! You are a VICIOUS and CRUEL human being, and everyone sees it the way I do except for you. EVERYONE here sees you for what you are EXCEPT you. And it's REALLY quite tragic. Favorite Survivor Hag Queen and Why?: Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: INV1 What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: Danielle unfortunately is always the victim. And she likes to be a trouble-maker, but then she doesn't like conflict. If you're gonna be an agitator and you're gonna plot Hunter against Alex and Alex against Hunter, don't sit back and say "But I didn't do anything, now everybody is being so mean to me!". She has a fight with almost everybody every single day. I haven't fought with anyone on the jury, I haven't even had a confrontation with ANYONE outside of Danielle today. Voting History Survivor: Chichen Itza Bio Name (Age): Chris (20) Tribe: Coba Current Residence: Long Island, NY Personal Claim To Fame: Filling out this bio 2 years later Inspiration in Life: No one Pet Peeves: Hosts who don't update pages Previous Finishes: Viti Levu (2nd) Favorite Past Moment: Attacking everyone publicly Previous Survivor player you respect most: Myself Previous Survivor player you respect least: Myself Why did you come back?: lol Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Chris (22) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Long Island, NY Personal Claim To Fame: I made it to the age of 22 without being put in a psychiatric ward Inspiration in Life: The old woman at work the other day who told a five year old that was running around the store screaming to “shut the fuck up” Pet Peeves: Homophobia, racists, misogynists, ignorance and god complexes Previous Finishes: I placed 3rd in Viti Levi and I think 13th in All-Stars? Whatever first merge boot was Favorite Past Moment: Being told I was being voted out over Sora in All-Stars, calling everyone idiots for keeping him over me as he had what it took to get to the end and win, and watching him do just that anyways. Previous Survivor player you respect most: Diane from Viti Levu. She really popped off after she got voted out and I respect that. Previous Survivor player you respect least: Diane from Viti Levu. She really was terrible at the game. Why did you come back?: To inevitably be another early merge boot and juror. Voting History Trivia * Chris is the winner of Viti Levu's Fan Favorite Award Category:3rd Place